genisysworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Genisys Origins Chapter 3
First Day in the Kindergarten The first day of Kindergarten now really begins. Raphael is very happy to finally found a friend, because his shyness always stops him from finding friends. His Dream finally came true, but what he never expected is that his first friend is also a Cabbit and a Girl. Chara also seems very happy to met Raphael, she even called him "cute" but Raphael also called her "beautiful" after all. Both always wanting to do stuff together and play together. Story *still at the Kindergarten* *Raphael and Chara are sitting next to each other* *Chara is making something while Raphael tries to draw* Raphael: Kinda makes not really a difference from home to be here, except that i am not alone anymore. Chara: So you like to draw? Raphael: I like it, but i am not really good at it... *Chara looks on Raphael's paper* Chara: I think you are a little too harsh to yourself, it looks good for a 4-Year one. Raphael: Thanks... *looks embarrassed* What are you making? Chara: Friends Bracelets! Just need two things from you. Raphael: Okay...what exactly? Chara: Just answers to my Questions. First of all, do you know which Soul you have? Raphael: Yeah, i have Justice. It's Yellow, like my Hoodie and my Eyes. Chara: Okay! The Second Question is, what is your favorite food, snack or candy? Raphael: Cookies! Chara: Ah, your favorite is also a candy. *smiles like a Cat (:3)* Raphael: But why do you exactly need these answers? Chara: You will see... *winks* *some time later* Chara: Okay, close your eyes. Raphael: Okay. *closes his eyes* *Chara puts the Friends Bracelet around Raphael's Right Hand* *Raphael turns a little red because Chara is touching his Hand softly* Chara: Okay, you can open them again! *Raphael opens his Eyes and sees a Friends Bracelet around his Hand* *The Bracelet has a little red heart, chocolate, yellow heart and cookies on it* Raphael: Wow... Chara: We both have the same! *shows her Friends Bracelet which is on her left hand* Raphael: They look wonderful. Chara: Hehe, they will forever show our friendship! Friends forever? *puts up her left hand* Raphael: Friends forever! *puts up his right hand and they both shake their hands* Chara: What do you exactly try to draw actually? Raphael: I-I...eh...I...I am trying to draw you actually... Chara: Should i help you? Maybe i can draw you and you draw me, then we have a Picture from us both. Raphael: This is a good idea! Chara: It's just not that easy to make your Fur, it's brown but not the normal brown... Raphael: I think my mother said, it's brown like a chestnut. Chara: Okay, that should help a little to make that Fur as Color. *both started drawing* *again some time later* Chara: Okay, it's done. Or wait...i have a little extra idea! *Chara takes a red pen and softly draws on Raphael's Face with it* Chara: Now it's more accurate! *giggles* *Raphael looks embarrassed again and turns red like on the picture* Raphael: You drawn me very good, you can also draw very good. Chara: Don't compliment my work, your one looks even better. Raphael: Which kinda confuses me...i never drawn that good actually. Chara: Maybe you wanted it to be perfect since i am your first friend. Raphael: Probably. *Chara looks at a watch on the wall* Chara: Hey Raphi, since it's 2 PM and our Moms come in one hour. Do you maybe wanna play a Game outside? Raphael: Sure, what game exactly? Chara: I tell you outside. *both are going outside* Chara: Okay, we are playing Hide and Seek just with a little extra. Let's say you begin to hide, when i find you then you run away from me and i try to catch you. Raphael: Okay, sounds simple. Chara: But! When i catch you i am allowed to tickle you. *Raphael turns red* Raphael: Well...okay yeah that's fine. Let's just start before the one hour is over. Chara: Okay, let's start playing. I count until 30 and you hide in that time. Ready? Raphael: Yep! Chara: Okay *puts her ears on her face that she can't see anything* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... *Raphael hides while Chara is counting to 30* Chara: 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 and...30! Where ever you are i will find you! *Chara tries to search Raphael* *Raphael hides under a tree where some branches go down to the ground* Chara: Raphi? Where are you? I want to tickle you! *Chara hears some noises from a branch* Chara: Hmmm, where could the little Cabbit be...definitely not under that tree. *Raphael goes a little back because he thinks that Chara already knows where he is* *Chara suddenly jumps into Raphael's hiding spot* Chara: Found you! *Raphael runs away (not with his lightning speed)* *Chara caches him* Raphael: How could you find me that fast? Chara: You accidentally stepped on a branch. Stop and face your reward! Raphael: How is that a reward? Chara: Just stop and make it easier for me. Raphael: No, i more like to run. Chara: You just make it worse with that! *Chara jumps on Raphael but uses her ears so he lands softly* Chara: Haha! Got you. Raphael: Okay, fair win. You can tickle me now... Chara: Hehe, but first i need to find out where you are ticklish the most. *Chara tickles Raphael on different body parts* *Raphael started laughing a little bit after she tickled his neck* Chara: Aha, found it. *starts tickling Raphael's neck more* Raphael: *tries to hold back the laugh* N-No, m-maybe not... *laughs more* Chara: That is definitely the correct tickling spot. *Raphael now laughs even more and it's obvious that he is ticklish on the neck* Raphael: S-S-Stop! Chara: Oh No, you wanted to run away. Now you get more tickled than i planned. *giggles* *Nicole and Claira appeared in the distance because it's 3 PM and they are searching Raphael and Chara* Nicolé: Raphael, we are going home! Claira: Chara! Your Mom is here! Chara: Oh, our Moms are here. Looks like you are safe now. Raphael: Could we not play a little more? Chara: No, sorry. But hey tomorrow is another day. We can then play again. *smiles like a cat (:3)* Raphael: Okay. *smiles with a blushing face* Chara: Bye, Raphi. Raphael: Bye, Chara *Chara walks to her mother* *Raphael don't move and his mother comes to him* Nicolé: Hey, are you too lazy to walk or what? Raphael: Huh? Oh, sorry Mom. Got a little distracted... Nicolé: It's alright. Come on, we are driving home now. *Raphael follows his mother to the car* *Before his Mother starts driving, Raphael still sees Chara going to the car of her mom* *Chara holds up her left hand* Chara: Friends forever! *Raphael holds up his right hand* Raphael: Friends forever. Nicolé: So you had a nice day? Raphael: Yeah...i think it was the best day in my life. *Nicolé starts the car engine and they drive home* Characters [[Raphael Smash|'Raphael Smash']], Chara Dreemurr, Nicolé Smash, Claira Armour Category:Genisys Origins